Dreadwing
Dre'yas, better known as Dreadwing, is an evil iron dragon and the main antangonist of the Gold Digger series. History Dre'yas was born in the dragon city of Civ-Alpha. As a young hatchling, he protected his dearest friend, another hatchling name T'mat. However, T'mat was a platinum dragon and as she grew her strength surpassed Dre'yas and she eventually became the strongest dragon in Civ-Alpha and a rift grew between the two friends as Dre'yas grew jealous of her. Refusing to believe she was stronger than him, he challenged her in front of her own court and was soundly defeated. Draconic law dictated that challenged must end in submission or death. Since Dre'yas refused to submit, T'mat mutilated him and beat him to within hair of his life and convinced her subordinates he was dead. She banished him in secret and T'mat's mercy was the most bitter humiliation to him. He took the name "Dreadwing" and was taken in by Prince Tarkanion and Princess Meshala of the Elve Kingdom. After he recover, Dreadwing, Tarkanion and Meshala went on a quest with Phyrogoth and the elf explorer Senadra to the Enigma's Resting Place to use the Enigma they find to take over their home kingdoms. However, once they reached their destination, they found the Time Raft. Now having access to the powerful time magic, Dreadwing betrayed them all and enslaved Tarkion and Meshala. With the Time Raft under his control, Dreadwing was invincible and wreaked havok across the draconic race. He returned to T'Mat's court and slaughtered all her underlings and tortured her severely. However' T'mat refused to hate her old friend even for all his brutal crimes. To destroy all love she had towards him, Dreadwing raped T'mat and created her eternal hate for him. This resulted in the conception of D'bra. Dreadwing became a feared presence in Jade Realm. However, he soon grew paranoid that his for the safety of his Time Raft and turned it off with out knowing how to turn it back on. He spent centuries in hiding trying to turn it back on. One day he met Gina Diggers and tried to use her to turn the Time Raft on but it resulted in him being thrown into Chronospace for an eternity. As he fell, Dreadwing saw a glimpse of the future where Gina is trying to save the universe from a destructive Phantom Mass from the previous universe that would consume all of reality. It is then revealed that Ancient Gina set up all the progress he made in his life to bring him to a time millions of years before his birth. Ancient Gina then had Dr. Peachbody fuse with Dreadwing, giving him a new appearance, to have them work on Negative Infinity, which is one half of the Infinity Engine, a machine that allows control of time and space. Dreadwing had a higher awareness of the Infinity Engine's power to manipulate time and space Ancient Gina wanted to give the Infinity Engine to Gina to help her save the universe, however Dreadwing wanted to use the Infinity Engine to gain control off time and space and get revenge on Ancient Gina and all his enemies. Dreadwing and Peachbody, fueled by hatred towards having to work for their enemy, spent eons working on Negative Infinity. However, Peachbody was the superior essense of the two, so Dreadwing slowly nibbled off his essense until he had control and rejected Dr. Peachbody's essence from his body. He is now in a "cosmic chessgame" with Ancient Gina for control for the Infinity Engine, as well as still being a major threat to Gina Diggers and her friends. Gallery Dread2.1.JPG|Dreadwing's original dragon form Dreadwing1.png|Dreadwing's original human form Dreadwing2.png|Dreadwing's mutilated dragon form with the Time Raft Dreadwing3.JPG|Dreadwing's current appearance Dreadwing4.JPG|Dreadwing's Demi-Dragon form Youngdread.JPG|Young Dreadwing with T'Mat Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Jade Citizen Category:Character Category:Villains